Wishing For A Dream
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Alex Russo couldn't let go of Mason. She was beyond upset. But when a strange old wizard comes, Alex discovers how to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex Russo stood there just staring at her love as he walked away. A tear went down her cheek, as she saw his face for the last time.

"Mason," she whispered.

As her dog-shaped of a boy friend walked away, her brother Justin came over to hug her.

"Alex, I know you feel like your heart was just ripped out of your chest. I understand because thats the same why I feel about Juliet right now".

Alex look up at her older brother comforting her.

"Justin I know your trying to make me feel better, but its not really working".

Justin looked down.

"Well, I'm not really good at giving realtionship adivce. I mean look at me".

Alice smiled.

"Justin, don't say that. You just need to find someone who isn't a monster".

Justin Hugged Alex harder.

As they both looked up at the sky they heard a howl.

"See Alex, Mason still loves you".

Alex started crying hysterically now.

"But, we can never be together".

Justin frowned.

"Alex, I think it's about time we go back home to New York".

Alex shooked her head, and took her magic stick out.

"Goodbye Mason" she said for the last time.

Again they heard a howl.

As her brother began casting the spell, Alex closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was back in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alex!" Her mom cried. "What on earth is the matter?"

Alex continued to cry non-stop.

"Mason, and Juliet are gone," Justin said.

"They rand off with each other?" Their mother asked.

"No, Juliet is now old, and Mason is now a wolf forever".

"Aw, Alice I'm so sorry". Their mom said as pulling Alex into a hug.

"Life is so unfair". Alex said. 

"Alex, sweetheart, you'll find love again. I mean your father wasn't the first boy i loved".

"But mom, I really thought Mason was the one. It feels like he is the one i'm ment to be with. I really didn't feel that way with Dean".

"Well.... I really don't know what to tell you. Your life is so different from mine. I was never a wizard like you Alex".

"Mom, I know your just being a mom, and giving me adivce but that's not going to change how I feel about Mason".

Alex then couldn't take in her feelings anymore. She ran upstairs to her room, and burried her face in her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 3

Alex woke up with her masscra half down her cheeks. She looked at the heart that she held in her hands, that Mason gave to her at the sub-station. She remember Mason was always leaving early, and that she thought he was cheating on her. Silly her though, she didn't understand why. But then she remembered when she saw Mason turn into a wolf, she didn't run away.

_"Why didn't you run away?" Mason asked_

_"I'm a wizard, I used to this stuff now"._

_"I knew there was something special about you Alex Russo" Mason said as smiling._

She smiled thinking about his amazing british voice. Oh how she loved that voice. Oh how she loved Mason all together.

"Alex!" her mom screamed. "Hurry up your going to be late for school!"

Alex washed her masscra of her face, and put her hair into a high pony-tail with her bangs down.

As she grabed her book-bag and ran down the stairs, Harper was waiting for her.

"Hey sorry Alex, I have cheer-leading pratice after school today, so I won't be able to walk home from school today with you".

Alex remembered how she was on the cheerleading sqaud. How Justin's stupid monster, made her join the squad. Alex was never ment to be a cheerleader. She was ment to be a _boo-leader_. That's one of the reasons why she got kicked off the squad, that and she nevered showed up for pratice.

"It's fine Harper, I'm going to go shopping anyway".

Harper put her hand around Alex, as they walk out the door, on their way to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 4

School was over now, and Alex was now walking home, looking at the shops and stands on her way. There she saw a new shop; a magic shop.

She was curious on what was in there, so of course she opened the door.

There was an old lady standing there. Waiting for a customer, or maybe just Alex.

"Hello Alex Russo," she said loudly. "We been waiting for you".

"First, How do you know my name?, and second, Who is we?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry no questions till the end please" the lady said.

Alex huffed. Why did she had to go into this strange store?

"So, I hear you been heartbroken, tell me about this guy".

"Well his name is Mason, and he is a purebreed werewolf. He was fighting with a vampire, who bit him, so now he is a wolf forever".

The lady laughed. "So you think there is no possible way, to get him back do you?"

Alex was now confused. "Of course there is no way, Mason even said so".

The lady was still laughing now. "Of course there is no way in white magic, as you are being learned now, but there is always a way in Black magic," the lady said.

"I'm out of here, if my parents never taught me anything about black magic, then i shouldn't mess with it".

The lady lifted up her hand, and the door locked before Alex could open it.

"Alex," the lady said in a deep voice now. "If you want Mason back then you must use Black magic".

"Fine," she said. "For Mason, but I'm not giving you my soul, or my ability to do magic".

The old lady laughed again. She began touching her face, and ripping her skin off. Same with her rest of her body.

Alex gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 5

"No, way!" Alex cried.

Alex looked at the figure. It was so unbelievable.

"You....you're.... you're" Alex said trying to finished her sentence. "You're... me".

The lady started laughing. "Of course I am, how on earth would I know your name then?".

"True".

"Harper!" Older Alex screamed.

As she screamed Harper, and mid-old age women with red hair and wrinkles came out.

"Younger Alex, what a surpise on seeing you again!" Harper screamed.

Alex gave the older Harper a strange look. "So this was what you were talking about Mason. You never told me what would happen. All you ask was did me and him break up yet".

The older Alex started laughing. Oh i remember that, what a surpise it was, when I found out.

"Enough Chitt-Chatting let get to the point. What do I have to do to get Mason back?"

The older Alex took out a crumbed-up piece of white paper.

"Read it first, then memorized it, then close your eyes and think of mason. When you get to your favorite thing about him... which is his amazingly great personality... say the spell out loud, and within one day, come back here".

Alex took the paper.

"How come this takes longer than the spells my dad taught me?"

"Because this is black magic, in the future all wizards will learn about white magic and black magic".

Alex started to un-crumb the paper. She looked down at the paper.

It said:

_As I search through my heart, he's the one I knew from the start. Oh my Mason._

Alex smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet". Alex said as closing her eyes.

Alex began searching for her favorite thing about Mason. Of course it was his personality. As she kept him in her head, she began say the spell.

"_As I search through my heart, he's the one i knew from the start. Oh my Mason". _

Alex then opened her eyes.

"Good job, now you have to go home now, before they start to look for you, but come back here a exactly 4:20pm and we'll see if the spell worked". The older Alex told her.

"Ok, bye older me and older Harper!" Alex cried.

"Bye!" both Harper and Alex said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 6

Alex ran through the door to her sub-station sandwhich shop her parents owned.

"Where were you?" Alex dad asked.

"I told mom, and Harper, that I was going shopping after school".

Her dad looked around the shop, making sure no customers were listening.

"We are about to have a emergency wizard meeting".

Alex huffed. She grabbed her key and unlocked her freezer. There instead of piles of meat, was a wizard classroom. Alex sat down on a couch.

As her father came in, she noticed he seemed scared.

"Dad, What's wrong?" she asked.

He signed. "The reason why I brought you guy in for a emergency wizard meeting is that there is use of black magic, around this neighbor hood".

Alex was now confused.

"What's so wrong about black magic?" she asked.

"Black magic is evil, actually its illegal, whoever does it can get arrested. Black magic might seem good, but whatever spell you do hits you back ten times worst".

"What happens if you used a love spell?" she asked again.

"Then you will be in love with the person more, and it will be harder to let go of this person. Wow Alex for once you seem really interested in our meeting". Her dad annouced.

"Yea Alex, it seems like something fishy about you and all your questions".

"There's nothing wrong with me asking questions dumb-rod. I just didn't understand what's so different about our magic, and black magic".

"Ok enough fighting. The point is if anyone ever asks you to do black magic don't accept it. People will lie to you, and wear disquises. Stay away from any unknow wizard".

"Ok?" Alex said. "Is this meeting over?"

"Yes, now enjoy your day" their dad said.


	7. Chapter 7

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

* * *

Chapter 7

Alex walked to her room with chills going up her back.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Alex took at breath she calmed down.

"I've been in worst situations before". She told herself.

As she thought about what was going on, she realized she wanted to do black magic.

"I'm going to get Mason back, and I don't care if I get arrested or anything because I love him!"

She belly flopped into her head and placed her head on her pillow.

The next thing she knew was that she woked up at 4:00 pm on a rainy evening.

She smiled and remember a perfect scene in her life.

As the rain feel down on the street of wavery place fell, Alex thought of the first time she kissed Mason. "Kiss me," she turned to mason, in her soaking wet clothes and his jacket. "But you got a cold," he said, backing away. Alex looked at him with a frowned. "Just kiss me!" she said. There he kissed her, as more rain fell down on them. Alex backed up and looked at him. He put his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug.

As Alex looked up she realized that was just a memory of him. Oh how she loved Mason with all of her heart. She continued walking to the magic shop were she went to yesterday. Wishing for this dream to come ture. She walked into the shop looking at the two faces that she seen yesterday.

"Good, perfect timing". The older Alex said.

Alex looked around, she was exactly on time, that they asked her to come yesterday.

"My father, was talking about black magic yesterday".

The two older females looked at each other.

"What exactly did he say?" the older Alex asked.  
"He said, that I can get arrested for doing black magic, and that you guys are lying to me,".

The older Alex laughed in a cruel way. " Your father's right about getting arrest. It is a more evil way towards magic. Whatever you do, can double the effect on yourself. But my magic is illegal in the magic world. I signed a contract saying I can use it in, or in the past, of the future. And because we are the same person, your illegal to do black magic".

Alex looked at her older self. "Okay so what's the next step to getting Mason?"

"We need to head back to transylvania".


	8. Chapter 8

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Chapter 8

Popping herself back into Transylvania, Alex felt worst. It hasn't changed one bit, and she couldn't stand thinking of what happen there last, that one day. Why would she ever come back? She was beginning to doubt that black magic would actually work.

"Good Job, my dear" A cruel voice said.

Alex jumped. She was beginning to hate her older self now. How she comes out of nowhere and freaks her out.

"Oh, thank god it was only you" Alex said in relief.

The older Alex smirked. This made Alex even more upset with her.

"Now what?" she asked.

The old women closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"Wow, I remember this like yesterday," the woman said taking her surroundings in.

Alex nodded her head. "I do too," she commented.

The old women open her eyes, once again. She took a step forward toward Alex.

"Take me to the last place you and Mason saw each other," she demanded.

Alex nodded and turns to walk in the direction of the place.

They walked through the moist green, leafy, grass, through the dark, mysterious, scary woods, and through a small muddy creak but, they finally made it. Within 25 minutes from the time they started.

Alex walked into the open gate, of some sort of arena.

Goosebumps ran up her arms. Her arms shaking in fear. Her lower lip weeping.

How dare she come back to this place. This horrible place. The place that was actually a living nightmare.

Tears began to run down her face, she couldn't stand this. All she wanted to do is take out her wand and never come back. Stay far away from this place.

"Oh, stop it! You're such a baby," Older Alex screamed.

Alex tried to calm herself down. She took a deep breath in, and wiped away the tears on her face.

"Sit down, and drink this" The older Alex said, forcing Alex to sit on the ground.

It was water, or what Alex thought it was. She grabbed it, and chugged it down her throat.

The older Alex took out another piece of crumbed paper and handed Alex it.

"Read this out loud," The older Alex said.

Alex un-crumbed the paper and, read it to herself.

_Oh my dearest Mason, I have traveled far, just to be with you once again. You are the one I Alex Russo was suppose to be with until I die. I would give you my soul, just to be with you once again._

Alex looked up at her older self. Believing that she was going to be with Mason again.

She began saying the spell out loud. "Oh my dearest Mason, I have traveled far, just to be with you once again. You are the one I Alex Russo was suppose to be with until I die. I would give you my soul, just to be with you once again."

Then she closed her eyes.

As she heard the surroundings around her, she heard a noise, somewhat like a dog; howling at the moon.

This was one person. This had to be.

This Was Mason.


	9. Chapter 9

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Chapter 9

As the howl came closer, Alex got more excited. Then she remembered what her father told her about Black Magic. But what could possibly go wrong with this?

"He's here!" The older Alex screamed.

Alex smiled. This was the moment she been waiting for. Her and her love of her life. Together once again.

As a wolf step through the gates, he saw Alex, and howled once again. A tear ran down Alex face, as she looked into the wolf's eyes. This was Mason.

"How do I turn him into a Human again?" Alex asked. The Older Alex started laughing, then stop to answer her question.

"You don't, my dear". she said with a serious face. Then she snapped her fingers together, with made the gates to the arena close.

Mason went to the gate and tried to dig himself out, but he couldn't.

"Wha...what?" Alex said confused.

The older Alex started laughing again. "Oh it's so easy tricking younger wizards".

"You... you tricked me...?" Alex said softly.

"Oh course I tricked you. My name isn't Alex Russo. It's Stevie. You know the ex-best wizard friend. Yea you ruined, my plan, and so I'm ruining your life. One thing you didn't know about me is that I love Werewolf meat. It's delicious". The older Alex pulled off her mask. A dark hair girl with blonde bangs stood.

"Stevie? But... I thought you were turned to stone".

"You don't think there's a way out of everything? My brother turned me back to normal, so I went to the future to learn about black magic, and to trick you, like you tricked me".

"But... why would you want to kill my love of my life, when he never did anything to you?"

"Because that's how I roll. It's called karma, Bitch, what goes around, comes around". Stevie said and snapped her fingers again. A net fell down on Mason.

"Wait. How do you have your powers again?" Alex asked.

"I don't, I just hypnotise my brother into listening to my every word".

"Smart, I got to do that sometime".

"Goodbye, Alex, and say goodbye to your boyfriend" Stevie said, snapping her fingers together for the last time. Then _POOF _they were gone.

What was Alex going to do. She didn't want to loose Mason, again.


	10. Chapter 10

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Chapter 10

Alex knew what she had to do. She hated to do this, but it was the only way to fix things. She has to tell her brother. Alex still couldn't believe what happen. And was the future Harper, really the future Harper, or Stevie's brother in a mask?

Alex pulled her wand out of her boot, and went back to the sub station. Her parents owned a sub station that was barely making business.

"Justin!" Alex Yelled.

"Ouch!" Justin screamed, after a sound of a thump. Alex ran to the kitchen, and saw her older brother under the sink.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fixing the sink, it got clogged. Now what do you want?" Justin said with anger.

"Well remember how dad said not to do black magic?" Alex said softly.

"Yes, and let me guess you did black magic?"

"Yes, to get Mason back, but then Stevie tricked me and now she has Mason, and she going to eat him because, she loves werewolf meat".

"Alex!" Justin said with a temper. "You... you idiot! Mason might die because of you".

"I know that, but I want to help him, please Justin, please".

There was a moment of silence, tears ran down Alex's face. She didn't want to loose her love of her life.

"Ah, done I fix the sink," Justin said, as standing up.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to help you but I have no idea how. So were going to ask dad".

Alex and Justin walked into the fresher, which was actually there wizard loudge, where they found their dad, teaching their little brother max something.

"Daddy," Alex said in a soft voice.

Their dad turn around to face his two oldest kids.

"Yes, sweetheart".

"How do you un-do a black magic spell?"

"That's easy a dream spell, you fall asleep and another wizard goes into that dream and tells you what to say. Which will make you talk in your self, and cast a spell. Then once the spell is cast, you will be with in the same room as the person who made you cast the spell".

"So i'm pretty much wishing for a dream?"

"Yea, I would say so. But why do you want to know how to un-do a black magic spell?"

"Well, the day I went shopping there was this new magic store open, so I went inside, and found a older version of me, and future harper that Justin remembers too. They told me the only way to get Mason back was a black magic spell, and so I did one, then we went back to Transylvania, where my older version, turn out to be Stevie, she caputure Mason, and now she going to eat him".

"Well, then we are going to have to do this spell fast. You're lucky you didn't loose your power because of this".

Okay, well what do we have to do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Chapter 11

Justin looked around the room searching for something.

"THERE!" he said as rushing over to a dusty half-empty bookcase.

He pulled out a thick book covered in dust. As he blew over the book to shake the dust off, Alex's heart dropped. She hoped for everything, and couldn't stand the fact that Stevie would dare to mess with Alex this way.

Justin looked up at Alex. He showed a sweet innocent smile. "Don't worry Alex, everything's going to be alright".

Alex faked a smile and nodded her head. "I hope so, I really do".

Justin opened the book and began searching for the right spell.

"Perfect," he smiled. "A _Change The Future_ spell".

Alex laughed. That couldn't be a spell. It couldn't be that easy.

"Okay that's simple," he said as looking up at Alex. "Stay here while I go get the stuff we need".

Alex sat on her sofa and waited. Goosebumps ran up her arms and legs, which were shaking in fear. What if she was too late? She knew she was in love with Mason and without him she be nothing.

Justin ran back in with a cup in his hand.

"Drink this," he said. "It'll knock you out".

Alex took the cup out of his hand and, chugged it down her throat.

"So what do I have to do" she said sleepily. "_Damn,_" she thought, "_This stuff works really fast_".

"This drink I gave you controls your dreams. In your dream to make the spell work you have to wish. In other words you have to say I wish…." Justin said.

"So it's like wishing for something to happen," Alex said.

"Pretty Much,".

"That doesn't sound too hard," Alex said

"Just make sure…." Justin began to say but, it was too late Alex was already deep asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Chapter 12

Alex soon found herself in a white room. She knew what she had to do.

She closed her eyes. "_Think of Mason, Think Of Mason," _she kept telling herself. When she opened her eyes again she found herself back in time. There was poor mason, trapped in that net. Laughter flipped the moment and, Alex turned around, Stevie was standing there with a smirk on her face. She was now reliving the moment.

"Wait. How do you have your powers again?" Words flew out of Alex's mouth.

"I don't, I just hypnotize my brother into listening to my every word".

"Smart, I got to do that sometime".

"Goodbye, Alex, and say goodbye to your boyfriend" Stevie said but, before Stevie could snap her fingers together and POOF, away Alex began chanting a wish.

"I wish Stevie's brother never turned her back from stone!" Alex screamed.

Within seconds, Stevie's smile turned to a frown. She began looking at her feet. Watching them transform to stone.

"NO!" Stevie yelled. "Warren, help me!"

Warren came from the shadows of the room. His expression was empty. His eyes reflected the swirls of black and white. He was definitely hypnotized. He began taking out his wand.

"I wish Stevie's brother wasn't hypnotized".

Instantly, Warren's eyes went from swirls to normal dark chocolate pupils.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he said as looking at all the commotion around him.

Alex glanced at Stevie for one last time. She was officially all stone now. She walked up to Stevie and shoved the stone statue, watching it lean over and, dive into the cement flooring then, crumpling into a million pieces.

"That's what you get for trying to mess with love, you heartless bitch!" Alex screamed.

Alex then looked at Warren. He looked as if he was going to burst out in tears.

"What…. What happened, that she deserved to be vanished from this world, forever?"

Alex didn't know how to explain anything. All she could do was to tell him that Stevie was evil and that she tried to ruin a lot of people's happiness.

Warren finally understood, and then began to weep; missing the sister he used to know.

Alex felt horrible for what she did to Stevie but then she heard a cry from a dog. MASON!

She ran over to the dog covered in a net. She began to pull it off but, it was impossible.

"I wish the net was gone," Alex said.

The net disappeared but Mason stilled continued to lie on the ground, crying.

Alex didn't understand what was wrong with him, until she saw the blood dripping from his paw.

"No!" she cried. She now didn't know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Wishing For A Dream

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Chapter 13

Alex cried and cried. Why did this awful thing have to happen to her? Why not someone else? She didn't deserve to lose her love of her life again.

Then she realized she was in her dream still. She could change everything still. The way she wanted. Oh, everything could be great again.

Alex smiled. "Don't worry Mason," Alex said. "I know just the spell to fix everything".

Alex closed her eyes and counted to 10. She was so nervous that she might mess up the spell but she knew she needed to free Mason from this curse.

"I wish that Mason was no longer a wolf anymore and, that he was a human full time". She then closed her eyes and waited a few seconds. When she opened her eyes again she found Mason still a wolf.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she yelled. How did that not work? It worked before with Stevie, why not now? Her only hope was to wish Justin into this dream, get the answers from him.

"Hold on, Mason," Alex whispered. She closed her eyes and wished for her brother to come so he could help her. Once she opened her eyes again, there he was, standing in front of her.

"Justin, you have to help me!" she cried. "I try the wishing spell on Mason and, it didn't turn him back to human!"

Justin sighed, as if he already knew why he popped up there. "The wishing spell doesn't work like that. You can't just wish for the one you love to look like a human again. Maybe you have to love him the way he is".

Alex dropped her wand. "No, I can't. He's a dog…" she said.

Mason then stared at her. His deep brown eyes were filled with sadness then; a tear fell down his face.

"Mason, I didn't mean it like that. I love you but, how could I ever tell my parents that I married a dog or our children, what would they look like?" Alex said.

It took Alex a couple minutes to realize what she said.

"Shit, Mason," she began. "I didn't mean it like that. You know what; I do anything to help you out".

Justin then mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say, Justin?" asked Alex.

"He said… you broke the spell," a brilliant voice said.

Butterflies flew around Alex's stomach. Alex knew who that was. She waited so long to hear his voice again, and there it was, as smooth as before. It was Mason.


	14. Chapter 14

Wishing For A Dream

Chapter 14

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Aka: Brittany Swartz

"Mason!" Alex screamed as she turns around to face the love of her life.

There Mason stood in front of her. He was naked of course, it's not like he can turn wolf with his clothes on. But still Alex found him so adorable. His long way brown hair was all over the place, as if he gelled up. His deep dark-chocolate eyes twinkled in the light.

"Alex, my dear," Mason whispered. "I'm here again, with you, my love".

Alex ran towards him and, pulled him closer to her.

"Mason, I love you," Alex whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Alex," Mason said in response.

Alex took in the moment of being with her love once again. The butterflies in her stomach flew around like crazy. Everything about Mason right now made Alex dizzy. But not the sick kind of dizzy, the excited kind of dizzy. Alex never felt this way about a guy before. But now, Alex understood that she loved Mason. He was the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And now she knew he wanted the same about her; to spend every single second of his life with her, for now on.

"Ehhemm," Justin cleared his throat.

Alex and Mason then spread apart from each other.

Justin then pointed at Mason, who was still butt- naked.

"Oh," Alex giggled. "I can fix that".

Alex closed her eyes and pictured Mason in one of her favorite outfits; a light blue plaid shirt and dark navy blue jeans.

"I wish Mason was wearing some clothes".

When Alex opened her eyes again, there was Mason, in her favorite outfit.

"Much better," Alex said as reaching for Mason, putting her tiny hand in his.

Mason then looked at Alex, his eyes light up whenever she smiled at him.

"Um, Justin, how do we get out of this dream?" she asked.

"That's um… a good question… that…. I… I….. I don't… know the answer to…" Justin said nervously.

"Well… you read the spell, so they must have said something, right?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, um… but I didn't want to tell you," Justin explained.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned again.

"We might… be stuck here… forever".


	15. Chapter 15

Wishing For A Dream

Chapter 15

By: Brittanyswmonkey

Aka: Brittany Swartz

"We are not going to be stuck here forever," Alex explained confidently.

"How can you be so sure..?" Justin nervously replied.

"Because, there is always a loop-hole; there has to be something somewhere".

"There is one thing…." Justin thought out loud.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I don't think you're down with doing this," Justin slowly said.

"W-what do you mean?" Alex instantly questioned.

"You're going to have to reverse everything. You'll lose Mason for good," Justin announced.

Alex glanced over at Mason. How could she let him go? She did all this work for him, for the love of her life. She knew he was her soul-mate and she couldn't bare to be without him.

"You should do it, Alex," Mason said softly with his rich English accent.

"Mason, are you crazy? After everything, you just want me to leave you here?"

"It's the best thing to do, Alex. I want you to".

"Mason, please. Think before you speak, here we can be together forever. Everything we want, we can have here. We can get married, have children," Alex argued, beginning to tear up.

"Um, I am still here, and I kind of want to go home…." Justin pitched in.

"Justin, you can be with Juliet again. You lost her but, here you can have her again and be happy" Alex protested.

"It's not the same…" Justin said.

"He's right, Alex, you just don't understand. Your head is in the clouds while, he is in reality. This is just a dream Alex. It's not real," Mason said as glaring at his feet, not daring to look Alex in the face.

That's when Alex lost it. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore; she exploded. She broke down on the floor, and curled into a ball. Reality had just hit her. It was true; this whole thing was just a fairytale. It wasn't real, and though she may be happy here, that it wasn't her actual life. She would miss reality sooner or later. She then got a hold of herself and looked at Mason.

"I just don't want to lose you, Mason. These past few days were living hell for me. I couldn't get you out of my head, and my heart….it hurt so much. I can't live with knowing I can see you again,".

Mason then rushed over and crunched on the ground next to Alex.

"Alex, I know it hurts because, it hurts me the same but, you have to live your life and maybe we will see each other again in the real world but, now I just want you home" Mason said, as he held her closed.

"Just promise me we'll see each other, one day, again".

"I promise," Mason said as he leaned in to her for one last final kiss.

"Ahem," Justin deepened his throat.

Alex and Mason then broke apart, looking at Justin.

"Can we hurry up? I kind of, what to make it home for dinner," Justin said in-patiencely.

Alex rushed up and stood next to Justin.

"So, how do we do this…"

"Simply as much as you did this, but this time wish to the night back when you first lost Mason, and that you never met that lady" Justin commanded.

Alex took Justin's hand and closed her eyes tightly. She pictured watching Juliet and Mason fighting and Juliet biting Mason, and Mason scratching Juliet. Then she imagined Mason forever being a wolf and Juliet turning her real age, and leaving them forever. She imagined the brick on the wall and the jewel of the mummy's eyes, and then she remembered her feeling of sadness. As she opened her eyes, she was back.

Mason was gone.

And this time, possibly forever.

She looked at Justin who was also upset.

"Justin, let's go home. I can't be here any longer".

Within that minute, Justin took at his wand and waved it around, returning them home.

But, this time, Alex didn't endlessly cry in her mother's arms. This time, she went to her room, and took out every picture she had of her and Mason and just stared at them, smiling.

"I know we may not be together now or maybe for a long time. But, you will always be in my heart, and if I never see you again, I can always rely on seeing you in my dreams. And, I know for a fact, that I will always be wishing for that dream to come true".

She then pressed her lips over Mason's face, in her favorite picture of him and then slipped the picture in the corner of the mirror.

Alex knew one day they'll see each other again, he even promised. But, at that moment, she just couldn't wait to fall asleep and dream of his presence again.

Of his touch.

Of his scent.

And most of all, of his kiss.


End file.
